Ulles Wolhol
|Biography Section?=Yes |Nation=Akarv |Race=Human |Ethnicity=Narin |Born=January 24, 42 AE |Died= |Status=Alive |Description Section?=Yes |Gender=Male |Eyes=Brown |Hair=Black |Height=6'0" |Weight=185 lbs |Personal Section?=Yes |Occupation1=Special Agent |Years Active=68 AE - Present |Family1=Hailtia Wolhol (cousin) |Political Party=Reformation Party |Religion=Neutrality (Belief) Neutrality }} Ulles Wolhol was an Akarvian Mage and member of the Special Agents Network of Akarv, aka SANA. Ulles is considered to be the first prominent Akarvian Mage, and was one of the most capable mystical combatants in its history, unlike his cousin Hailtia Wolhol who would become infamous as one of Akarv leading mystical scholars. Personal History Ulles grew up during the 40s and 50s in Akarv, and was surrounded by the constant paranoia and chaos that came with them. He had only just turned eighteen when the world was suddenly forced into retreat in the event known as 'The Fall of Voldrania'. Disoriented but optimistic, he set out to help his country rebuild in some way upon arriving in New Voldrania. He was finally given this opportunity in 63 AE when his uncle pulled enough strings to get both him and his cousin Hailtia enrolled in prominent New Voldranian magic colleges on the governments dime. Ulles immediately set off for Krolesk where he spent the next five years dedicating all of his time to the study of magic and how to apply it in combat at the College of Unnatural and Supernatural Arts. Compared to Hailtia he was moving through his studies at a rapid pace, and by the end of the fifth years he was confident enough to return home, having learned enough about magic to apply it practically. Acknowledging his skill in the mysterious mystical arts, the government organization SANA offered Ulles a position in their ranks, which he graciously accepted. Ulles joining SANA happened to coincide with the beginning of the Midlands expeditions led by Krolesk, an endeavor Akarv was invited to partake in. While members of SANA were sent to partake Ulles was not immediately part of the operations. It wasn't until the expeditions had been going on for a year that Ulles joined them, and became one of its primary participants. He and fellow mage Juda of Llysos often worked together, and were infamously responsible for freeing the benevolent Keeper Osphreki. In 74 AE the Nether War began, and while members of SANA were no longer present in the Midlands they were still scattered about. It wasn't until 75 AE that SANA was more formally reorganized into a retaliatory front, starting with the liberation of the Alred City Hospital being held hostage by Lao. Ulles was sent to infiltrate the hospital and fight off the Nether Creatures inside, while fellow member Will Borst ensured the safety of the patients and provided entry to reinforcements. Ulles succeeded in his mission, taking out several Nether Creatures and even the Nether Spirit Choker, which Lao had been working with. In the end the hospital was liberated and Akarvian morale was boosted. The ANRT alliance was finally formed later that year in an attempt to end the Nether War, which led to a final battle in 76 AE. Ulles and SANA's field leader Patti Teel were the two Akarvians chosen to partake in the alliances strike team tasked with taking the fight to the Void Devourer directly, and after a tense battle they were able to kill it with the assistance of the Inversion. Ulles was praised as a hero around the world for his role in ending the Nether War. Much like the rest of SANA, Ulles experienced a long period of inactivity over the next fifteen plus years due to the decreasing need for such an organization. Ulles continued to study magic privately during this time, taking Juda up on his offer to study at the Llysian Mages' College for a short time. This changed suddenly when the Monitor Invasion began in 94 AE, leaving Ulles and most of SANA as prisoners of the Monitor being held in the Citadel. This went on for two weeks until Ulles and everyone else in the Citadel were liberated by a group of vigilantes originating from Krolesk. From there they made their way to the Khan Mansion where they held a summit on how to handle the Monitor Invasion. Once the plan was set Ulles set out with one of three groups, his set to liberate and recruit the Llysian Mages' College to help in assaulting the Monitor's Weapon. The plan was a success, and after a short but tense battle the weapon was taken by friendly forces. Without his weapon to threaten the world the Monitor and his forces were quickly forced into retreat, and after a month there were almost no signs of the Monitor's influence over the world left. Ulles was once again held up as a hero for his role in ending the Monitor Invasion, but it came with a cost: SANA's role and effectiveness was called into question as a result of the invasion, and in 95 AE it was disbanded with the intent of reformation. Category:New Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Akarvians Category:Soldiers Category:Magic Users